The Writers That Got Outta Hand
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Just a little story of me and my bff Shannon getting out of hand. Reviews are welcome... flames are not.


Nicole Jones sat on her bed, doodling, whilst her best friend, Shannon Rebholz, read aloud another sappy Harry Potter Fan fiction.

"Pshhh, we can do better than that!" Shannon said, after having just read one where Ginny tragically dies and the last sentence she spoke was 'I love… Dean.' Shannon looked at Nicole out of the corner of hers eyes, before exploring the site more. She did a double take. Nicole's face was buried into a pillow.

"Niki, are you… crying?!?" asked a bewildered Shannon.

"Why would I c-cry? S-seriously!" Nicole said, burying her face into the pillow more. Shannon shrugged, and left Nicole alone. _She's in one of her moods_, thought Shannon.

After about 4 more fluffy stories, and 2 more sad ones, Shannon had an idea.

"Niki! Let's write our own!" Nicole's face brightened considerably.

"Where no one dies? And Ginny and Harry live happily after ever?" Nicole started jumping up and down on her bed.

"Yeah… sure." Said Shannon, as they both got to work.

Harry and Ginny ran through the castle, in the invisibility cloak, looking for a good place to snog. They quickly shed the cloak, while finding a place behind a statue.

"This is perfect. Small, secluded, and safe from Filch." Said Ginny, pulling on Harry's shirt.

"Now, let's get down to business." Said Harry, and right before they kissed, Filch found them.

"Scoundrels! Hoodlums! Kissing behind statues!" Filch got a good look at them. "And the Potter boy and Weasley girl!"

With that, they sped of running towards the-

"Hmm, should it be the astronomy tower, or the Quidditch pitch?" Shannon asked Nicole. She thought for a moment.

"I say astronomy tower, it would be pretty cool…" said Nicole

With that, they sped running towards the astronomy tower. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could. They waited at the top with bated breath.

After a few seconds, they seemed to have lost Filch. Ginny walked over to the window, and stared at the starry sky.

"It's beautiful." She said. Harry came and put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Just like-"

"Shannon! We are NOT writing a sappy little story. If we keep going on this rate, we'll get in a few 'I love you' and ' Please marry me' quotes. Keep in funny and nice! Jeez!" Nicole said.

"Hold you're frigging horses, I was just getting to the best part!" Said Shannon. She laughed her malicious laugh, and began typing at hyper-speed. Nicole knew the best part was yet to come.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Just like- HERMIONE AND DRACO???"

"What the hell?" asked Ginny? She turned to face where Harry was looking. Right there, Hermione was groping Draco.

"Oh-My-GOD? Hermione? You, Draco, uhh… wow." Said Ginny, utterly bewildered.

"Well, err, hello, Harry." Said Hermione, uncomfortably. There was a very pregnant pause. It was one of the most uncomfortable silences ever in Harry's life.

"So, how bout them Yankee's?" asked Draco, first. No, now, it was the most uncomfortable silences ever in his life, as Draco went to explain baseball to Ginny.

"Hello? Shannon? You do know that they don't play Baseball in Britain? They don't! Jeez!" said Nicole, as she pushed Shannon out of the chair, and began typing herself, as Shannon landed on the floor. Shannon made a 'Humph' noise and got up to read what Nicole was writing.

"Nicole! I didn't know you had such a fling for creativity!" she exclaimed, reading over what Nicole wrote.

"All thanks to Mrs. Morelle last year in advance ELA, shoving bushels of creativity down our throats."

"Go school."

"And that is how you play the game of muggle, American, Baseball." Finished Draco.

"This still doesn't explain why you were snogging the pants of Hermione! Almost literally!" said Harry.

Draco sneered. "Well, you know the saying, Men always want what they can't have? Well, that applies to the mudblood and me. I want everything, and if that means snogging the mudblood, then erasing her memory, then I don't care. Only Mudblood was left. Every girl in this school has been enhanced by the Malfoy charm." He popped his collar, in a pimp-ish like fashion.

"Well, wait, you snogged every girl. Even," he gulped, "Ginny?"

"She was my favorite. You're a lucky man, Potter." And with that, he pointed his wand a Hermione, and erased all memory of that night.

"Good bye for now, idiots." He drew his robe around his face in a Dracula-like fashion, and skipped out of the room.

"Oh-my-God! I have an idea, Niki!" said Shannon, as she whispered something into Niki's ear, as she began typing them down on the computer.

"Hey!" screamed Hermione out of nowhere. "I was just in the hallway! How in the name of Merlin's y-fronts am I here?" said Hermione. She then skipped out of the tower, and hummed a strange song.

All of the sudden, a wheezing Filch clambered up the stairs. He met Hermione in the hallway. She felt brave for some odd reason.

"Harry and Ginny are up there. You might not wanna bother them!" she stated, and poked him lightly in the chest. He tumbled down the stairs, and Hermione began humming again.

She met two students walking up the stairs, too. They both had dirty blonde hair, but one of them had highlights. Both of them were sporting prefect badges.

"Hello, Hermione, we've just came up to see Harry and Ginny!" one of them said to her.

"How do you know that they are up there? And who are you?" asked Hermione.

"I am Shannon. This," she pointed at the girl next to her with blonde highlights, "Is Niki. We are writers! We are here to-"

"-Talk to him about his romantic decisions." Niki finished. This freaked Hermione out. She thought they were gonna steal something from Harry.

"Oh, pish posh-"said Niki

"-Yes, pitter patters-" cut in Shannon.

"We aren't gonna steal from him! We are going to talk to him!" Niki said, and she paraded up the stairs. Hermione watched them for a while, before skipping down the stairs, sneaking into the kitchen, and nicking some food.

"Hermione doesn't knick food."

"She is feeling out-of-the-ordinary, Shannon!"

"Whatever…"

"My turn! My turn! My turn!" screamed Shannon. She shoved Nicole off the chair. Nicole's cell phone began to ring. A picture of a really cute boy popped up.

"Boyfriend alert." Said Shannon, as Niki grabbed for the phone.

"Hello, Jared!" she began talking on the phone, as Shannon continued the story.

The girls walked upstairs, and found Harry and Ginny in a compromising position. They quickly broke apart, and stared at the two girls.

"Err… Hello." Said Harry. Shannon and Niki started whispering with each other.

"How do we get Ginny out of here?"

"Well, we could write her out?"

"But she can't just skip out, like Hermione and Draco."

"Niki, I've got it." They both turned to look at Harry and Ginny.

"Ohhh! I have forgotten my potions homework! Toddle-lo!" And with that, Ginny skipped out of the tower. Harry was frozen on the spot. His body wouldn't let him move. He felt like his muscles were ice.

"Oh, silly Willy, you just can't move because we told you not to!" said Niki.

"Now, please, take a seat." Said Shannon, pointing to the two mysterious chairs that were always in the scene, just never explained. Harry was forced to walk and sit on one of the chairs. He was a little frightened, since he never saw those girls from his school.

"Now, we want to ask you… who do you think is hotter, her or me? I'm Niki by the way, and she is Shannon."

Harry was bewildered.

"Uhh, Niki- no Shannon- no Niki- no Shannon, Wait, yes, most definitely Niki!"

"Niki! Get your hands off the keyboard please! I'm writing now! Wait, I thought you were talking to Jared?"

"Nah, he broke up with me. Something about finding a girl that he liked more, and about how 'She's the one', but we are in 8th grade, it doesn't matter."

"Wow, Niki, you must be devastated."

"Nah, he was a bad boyfriend… He did tell me that Max likes me, so, I guess I'm going out with him now… But back to the question. Who will win? I saw we do bubble gum in a dish?"

"Sure" said Shannon, and they started doing a hand game. Harry was about to ask what was going on, but then Niki started screaming.

"YES!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!! I get to kiss Harry!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!" she did a very complicated happy dance.

"What? Well, ok." Harry suddenly found him self very attracted to Niki. Her beautiful hair, her gorgeous legs, and that BUST!

Harry walked up to her, and kissed her passionately. He then left her, and walked over to Shannon. He cupped her face with his hands.

"I love you." He whispered, and kissed her tenderly.

"Ah ha! So not fair! Now YOU get your hands off the keyboard! I get him!" said Niki. "Go write in Justin Timberlake or something."

"Ah ha, but I have a better idea." And suddenly, a very sexy man walked through the door. He looked exactly like Harry Potter, expect his hair was brown, he had no scar, no glasses, but he had a sexy mustache and beard combo.

Niki nearly blew out Harry's earlobe as she screamed.

"OM MY GOD! DANIEL RADCLIFFE IS HERE! AHHHHH! OH MY FREAKING GOD!" She began running around the room.

"I knew that would distract you." Said Shannon, as she kissed Harry Potter fiercely.

Niki was still screaming.

"OMG! (Let it be known, she actually said 'omg' not oh my God) DANIEL RADCLIFFE IS MY GOD!!!!!" She then latched herself onto him, and wouldn't let go.

"Hello." Said Dan. He looked over at Harry. They looked at each other.

"You're me! I'm you!" they shouted at each other.

"Take me, Dan! Please! Right now, lets leave and never come back!" shouted Niki, as Dan and her ran off for there own escapade.

A few minutes later Niki came back, but with Orlando Bloom, Daniel Radcliffe, and Justin Timberlake on her arm.

"Beat that, Shannon."

"I already have," and Shannon moved to reveal Harry Potter, Zac Efron, Draco Malfoy and Christian White.

Niki could only utter one word "Dammit."

"This is the best fan fiction I have ever wrote!" exclaimed Shannon, as they were waiting for the papers to print.

"Let's post this on every fan fiction website!" said Niki. "If only we really could get Zac, Dan, and Orlando to kiss us. Oh well." Niki walked out of her room, to grab the copies.

"Oh, if only she knew…" Shannon said, as she logged on aim. She began a chat room.

HPLuverLuvrsU: Sup, Zac

ZacAttack: Sup, baby.

DanIsTheMan: She is my baby, how many times do I have 2 tell u?

PirateDude101: OMG, inbd, chill out boys, she all of our girls… ;-)

HPLuverLuvrsU: Oh, u flatter me.

Niki walked back into the room, as Shannon logged out of aim.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, nothing really, just putting the story on fan fiction sites. Look, changing colors!" Shannon said as she pointed them out on the screen.

"Oh, pretty colors!" said Niki, watching the screen.

_I truly wonder how she got into all advance class._


End file.
